This invention relates generally to an actuator assembly that may enable or disable a powered device of a vehicle such as a tractor. The invention herein is disclosed in connection with a tractor using an integrated hydrostatic transaxle. It will be understood that this invention can be used with any drive apparatus where a control device is used to adjust an internal swash plate to modify output of a hydraulic pump.
Integrated hydrostatic transaxles (“IHTs”) and switches are well known in the art and are more fully described in, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,387, 6,951,093, 7,032,377 and 7,131,267, the terms of each are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. It is also known to use external control devices on IHTs. The external control device of this invention is similar to the control device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,333, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.